Rosette Lemmings
by Milieu's Moderation
Summary: She's an Ishvalan half-breed, or so many think. In truth she's just a small child looking for a home and family. Comments and Critique wanted!


Starting a fic for my Fullmetal Alchemist OC. Once finished I hope to RP with her! ^-^ Comments and Criticism is welcome!

It was early in the morning but Rosa's parents were already up and working. It was still dark outside but she couldn't sleep. The child got up and stumbled to her door rubbing her eyes. She could see better in the dark than most, her eyes let in more light. She reached for the doorknob and slowly opened it. The lights flooded her room and she squinted to become used to it. She may be able to see a bit better in the darkness but her delicate eyes couldn't see as much detail as other could in bright lights. She didn't see things blurry or anything. It was as if someone lowered the resolution of a camera before taking the picture. Noticing the bedroom door open, Rosette's mother turned away from her work. She looked down and saw the child.

"Well what are you doing up so early miss Rosie?" The mother asked in a sweet tone of voice.

Her daughter had been named for the color her eyes often appeared. This morning her eyes appeared a brilliant light red shade. Sometimes they appeared more grey or a light violet depending on the lighting. Rosa's hair fell right below her chin and was snow white in color. Her eyebrows and lashes were the same. It was a very unique combination, especially for a three year old child.

"I heard you and daddy were awake and couldn't sleep." The toddler responded.

Rosa's mother rarely let the child leave the house because of her appearance. If not for the child's extremely pale skin tone, most would think she were Ishvalan. They would believe the child were some horrendous half-breed. Rosa's mother didn't understand how her daughter ended up albino but she loved her nevertheless.

"Rosie, you know you shouldn't be out here when mommy and daddy are working. Here you go honey, go play in your room." Rosa's mother pulled out a small piece of candy and handed it to her daughter.

Rosa happily accepted it and went back to her room. She understood the routine. Her parents were always working on something. As soon as she closed the door behind her, a bright blue light flashed beneath the door and she heard the familiar sounds of alchemy resonating through the house. Rosa opened the piece of candy her mother had given her. She loved sweets. She shuffled over to her toy box in the dark and pulled out her favorites. She loved the dolls whose heads and limbs she could swap to make her own characters. She sat down near her toy box as she usually did and played. The only light in the room was the blue and red flashes from beneath the door. As she sat there playing and the sugar from the candy wore off, she fell back to sleep and slumped against her toy chest. The noise her parents were making with alchemy no longer bothered her.

When she awoke again it was to the sound of their front door slamming open. Rosa heard shouting and even a gunshot. Startled and frightened she backed into her bedroom corner. She heard her parents arguing and the clicking of metal handcuffs. Her parents were being arrested.

As the commotion and noise died down Rosa ran to her door. She opened it and ran out into the hall. Her parents were gone and her house was a complete mess. She saw three men surveying the area. All were dressed in blue uniforms. One was obviously older than the others and was their superior. The younger men noticed her in the hall. Their superior was talking but one of the younger men coughed and nodded to Rosa. The man didn't understand and continued speaking, so the other man spoke up.

"Lieutenant Colonel Reese, sir…" He bravely interrupted and looked passed the man at the child.

The colonel turned around and saw the child looking around bewildered. He turned back to his men appearing angry.

"But the Lemmings didn't have a child!" He raged quietly, embarrassed at his lack of information.

"Apparently they did sir." One of the other men responded.

"We can't just leave her here colonel."

Reese knew the truth of the second statement. A child of her apparent age could not be left alone. Reese turned back towards the child. _Perhaps the Lemmings were going to…maybe she isn't…no. The child wouldn't be standing before him if she were._ He was frustrated that with all the investigations they didn't know about the kid. How stupid were they?

Reese walked over to Rosa. He wasn't sure what to say to the odd girl.

"Umm, we have to take your parents away for a while." He knelt down to her level. "What's your name? Mine's Bryan." He said.

Lieutenant Colonel Reese hadn't yet seen what the wars had done to children. He hadn't dealt with anything like this before. He still had a soft spot for those needing help.

"Rosette…" She said shyly.

"Would you like to come with us?" He asked.

Rosa wasn't sure if she should go with these men who had taken her mommy and daddy away, but she saw something in this man and nodded slowly.

Bryan nodded affirmatively and stood up to walk away. He assumed Rosa would follow him. Instead, Rosa looked up and reached for his hand. She grabbed it and held on as firmly as such a young girl could. Reese nearly jerked away when he felt someone touch him. He looked down and saw the white haired girl holding on to him. He allowed it and continued walking. The two privates who he had been speaking with stifled laughs when they saw this little girl clinging to their colonel. Reese looked to his men with a stern expression and they immediately quieted.


End file.
